


Would You Still Love Me If I Was A Worm?

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: James and Sirius ask their spouses if they would still love them if they were worms.“Lily, dear, what would you do if I woke up tomorrow as a worm?”“Probably feed you to a bird.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Modern AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Would You Still Love Me If I Was A Worm?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

The Marauders were hanging out in the Lupin-Black household one Saturday afternoon. Harry was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, James and Sirius were playing Mario Cart and Remus and Lily were reading. James and Sirius had been having an argument for the past week about their spouses without the spouses knowing. James and Sirius were convinced that their spouses would still love them if they were worms but they didn’t know how to bring up the question. After the week of arguing with each other about when would be the best time to bring it up, they had finally agreed on this afternoon. Decided to start the question, James paused the race and addressed his wife.

“Lily?”

“Yes, James?“ Lily responded without looking up from her book.

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?”

“Can you talk as a worm?”

“Would that matter?” Lily just scoffed in reply and shook her head in disapproval of her husband’s question.

“Moons?” Sirius spoke up.

“Yes, Pads?”

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?”

“What type of worm are you?”

“Does that matter?” Just like Lily did, Remus scoffed and shook his head in disapproval.

James and Sirius looked at each other in confusion before turning their full attention to the two readers in the room.

“Lily?

“James?”

“Would you still love me if I was a worm and I couldn’t talk?”

“No.”

“Why not?! It would be me just as a worm. Would you miss my talking too much?”

“No, that is definitely not the reason.”

“Moony?”

“Sirius?”

“Would you still love me if I was a worm? Just a normal earthworm?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Is there a worm species that you would love me as?”

“Probably not.”

James and Sirius were getting slightly offended. Why wouldn’t they love them as worms?

“Lily, dear, what would you do if I woke up tomorrow as a worm?”

“Probably feed you to a bird.”

“Remus, love, what would you do if I woke up tomorrow as a worm?”

“I’d probably use you as bait to go fishing.”

“But you don’t fish!”

“Fine. I’d set you on the sidewalk and watch you dry out from the sun and shrivel up.”

James and Sirius couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Not only would their partners not love them, but they would also willingly hand them over to be eaten or watch them slowly die.

“Hold on a moment,” James said. “You both married us, correct?”

“Yes,” Lily responded.

“And you both love us?” Sirius questioned.

“Yes,” Remus said.

“But you wouldn’t love us if we turned into worms?!” Both James and Sirius exclaimed.

“Exactly,” said both Remus and Lily.

“Why wouldn’t you love us if we were worms?”

“Well,” Remus started. “You two wouldn’t be useful if you were both worms.”

“But we would still be us!” James exclaimed in confusion.

“James,” Lily started. “We love you because you guys are you. If you were worms, you wouldn’t be you.”

James and Sirius just stared at their partners. So that is why they wouldn’t love them as worms? Because they loved them for who they were and what they did? Maybe it wasn’t all about how they looked, maybe it was because of their personality and their attitude that Remus and Lily loved them.

“So you guys wouldn’t love us if we were worms because it would be hard to see us as worms and not be able to talk and communicate with us? You would miss us too much and it would be too hard to see us as worms?” Sirius asked. At this question, Remus and Lily finally closed their books and shared a look with each other before turning to address their husbands.

“Listen, boys,” Lily started. “Yes, we love you for your personality and your attitude.”

“However,” Remus continued. “If you turned into worms, we wouldn’t have a need for you because we would have everything.”

“What?” James asked. James and Sirius were getting confused. “What do you mean you would have everything?”

“When we first got to know you both,” Lily started explaining. “We saw two rich boys and agreed that we would marry you two.”

“For our money?” 

“Exactly, Sirius,” Remus said with a smile. “If you two turned into worms, we would both inherit your money and we could take a nice vacation to the Bahamas to mourn your mysterious deaths.”

“We love you,” Lily said. “But if you turned into worms, we wouldn’t have to wait for another 60 years to enjoy spending your money without feeling guilty.” Lily shared a look with Remus before they both stood up. “Anyways, we are going to start dinner. You boys continue with your race.” After giving their husbands a kiss on the cheek, Remus and Lily left the room leaving behind two very confused men.

“Prongs… Did they just say that they married us for our money?”

“I think so… They just said that they decided that when they first started getting to know us and that was over seven years ago...”

“Should we be offended?”

“I honestly have no idea… Do you think they were joking?”

“Prongs, I honestly have no idea at this point. Those two just feed off of each others energy and jokes. I never know when they are joking anymore.”

“Pads, I think we should be more worried about them poisoning us at some point.”

“We really should.”

  
  
  


“How much do you want to bet that they’re going to be worried about us poisoning them now?”

“Oh, Rem,” Lily laughed. “They are going to be so paranoid for the next week.”

“Do you think they expected us to say that we would love them and build them a little home if they turned into worms?”

“Oh, 100%. They are probably scared of somehow turning into a worm now.”

“You make picking on them so much more enjoyable, Lily. I’m so glad we married those two idiots.”

“Me too, love. We hit the jackpot. They are the best and they make life a lot better.”

“They really do. I’m so thankful we were forced to work on a group project with them in High School.”

“Me too.”


End file.
